


Serene Wrap

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Domme!Abaddon, F/M, Mentions of Female Receiving Oral, Mummification, Sub!Dean, Subspace, saran wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Serenity is what Dean seeks within the Saran wrap





	Serene Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Saran Wrap Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

Serene. 

That’s the one word Dean would use to describe how he feels when Abaddon carefully wraps him up in Saran wrap. 

Serene. 

He can float. He’s being hugged so tightly, so warmly in the clear plastic wrap that’s circling around his body, still putting it on display for Abaddon’s pleasure but binding him. Grounding him to the here and now. 

Serene. 

He has no worries as his core body temperature rises, as he asks his Mistress for some water, and she gives it to him easily, because dehydration is a real factor in playing with Saran wrap. 

Serene. 

The only parts of his body not encased in his wonderful cocoon are his head, his cock, and his feet. He’s completely immobile, completely at Abaddon’s cruel mercy and he feels an absolute wave of contentment as he relaxes and goes off into his special space, oh so very far away, where Abaddon can take care of him and he’s so responsive and good. 

Serene. 

All he has to do is be a living dildo for his Mistress like this, bound so tightly, his cock throbbing as she takes him in. Sometimes, she sits on his face instead and he has to eat her out without being able to cup her ass or hold onto her hips, and it’s glorious. He’s there for his Mistress’s pleasure. 

Serene. 

It’s the quickest way to calm him down, to make sure he’s steady. They need to do this a lot, which means that they’re constantly buying Saran wrap in bulk. He wondered if they could get eventually get free Saran wrap for pretty much keeping them in business. 

Serene. 

It’s like being swaddled in a blanket, albeit a much hotter, less comfortable blanket, but it had the same effect on Dean. Calm. Cool. Responsive, and yet complacent. Abaddon could do whatever she wanted to him, and he didn’t care. As long as she paid attention to him and kept him wrapped up until he was almost asleep, he didn’t care. 

Serene. 

It hurt more after a punishment, especially if Dean worked himself up during it out of guilt and self-deprecation. But it also calmed him right down, along with Abaddon’s praises that he did so good, this was his reward, shh, it’s okay pet, he can let go and he would. 

Serene. 

It was more than a kink, it was a need. A part of his life. It helped him stay calm, cool, and in focus. It was his safety blanket. Some subs prefer ropes. Others prefer leather. Even more prefer sleep bags, or something similar. And for Dean, it was Saran wrap. 

Serene. 

The first time Abaddon used Saran wrap on him, four years ago, Dean wasn’t too sure about it and mummification in general. That all changed once two layers of Saran wrap covered him from head to toe and he let out the most content sigh Abaddon’s ever heard out of him. Her kink became his safety net. 

They didn’t always have sex while he was wrapped up in his plastic wrap, but that was okay. Abaddon seemed to know when her sub needed the sexual component or not. She’s even photographed him for their personal blog, talking about BDSM and what’s different when there’s a FemDom/male submissive, and it’s one of the most popular blog posts. They’ve received mail where people have sent pictures they’ve printed off of Dean and their spendings to show their appreciation. 

But Abaddon’s the only one he’d ever trust to do something like this. Only her.

Serene. 

And he’s floating so high, one might say he’s comfortably numb. And that’s okay. 

Because that’s what Dean is seeking. 

Serenity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
